Forum:(PS3) Who Wants A Pearlescent Weapon?
I know how frustrating it can be to find one of the super rare "pearlescent" weapons. I was looking and farming Knox, the armory, and Cramerax but nothing but oranges, oranges and more oranges. Finally I was able to come across some pretty awesome "pearlescent" weapons an shields. So if you are having a hard time finding some pearls, feel free to message me. My PSN: Wrecked111 Also, I would like a little something in return. "Wrecked" Looking for anything specific in return? Sothe1990 21:54, March 11, 2010 (UTC) @1990: It really does not matter, something rare/awesome. A really good Hellfire would be nice. I need a better one. "Wrecked" what are you offering? Mr.friend009 Could i get one "wrecked"? I'll dupe one of my hellfires for u. My PSN: PPMPunkyScatman what pearls are you offering? @MINI: yeah, which one you want? what are the stats of that tsunami? "Wrecked" I got or can get any pearl out there, so just post what you got to offer and your PSN and i will msg u "Wrecked" I really need a bessie i collect all kinds of snipers so any kind will do. I can offer a hellfire with 204dmg 93.7acc 12.5fire rate 3.9zoom and a 55 clip or of course any kind of sniper my psn is Mrfriend009 thanks for the leveling up wrecked...i'll dupe my tsunami for you if its better then yours...do got any pearlescent shields? MINI JACKIE CHAN 01:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @MINI: yeah, which one you want? what are the stats of that tsunami? "Wrecked" can you dupe the ironclad shield if you have one and can i have the stats...idk my tsunami stats but i'll estimate haha....damage 200+/acruacy 90+/ fire rate 12+...and i found a chopper if you want that MINI JACKIE CHAN 01:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN yeah i got one, idk the stats but its 2900+/200?? i will take that tsunami and chopper. when you gonna be online again? idk i got some free time tomorrow....i'll dupe the chopper and tsunami...the chopper annoys me hahha MINI JACKIE CHAN 01:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN okay cool, check your other thread too, just msg me when you get on. I don't think tha I have much to offer, but I am willing to trade/dupe anything I have. I would really like a Tsunami, as I play a Siren. message me PSN Azrael2321. I'm online now, anybody who cares "Wrecked" So I guess the Willow Tree users already got past the patch, i have came across a few modded pearls, like the cyclops cyclops, the striker striker, unforgiven unforgiven and even an orange Wee Wee's Super Booster with a cap of 2900+. I don't really care for modded weapons. However, i am glad these dont have ridiclous crazy damage like 5000x3. I doubt I will be using these weapons, i might just keep em in the Underdome. My last character file got corrupted cause of those damn modded weapons! "Wrecked"